Children of Another World
by ZoroarkRider
Summary: Your standard OC AU Fic. Victor Fuentes and Melody Luchsveta were scouted by Ozpin into Beacon after an incident at a place only known as "Eden". The lies of the incident are known by few, the truth by even fewer. Enjoy this horrible fic! Rated T for shipping and possible foul language later on. Will be updated around the 14th and 28th of each month.


Victor closed his red notebook, satisfied with the profiles he wrote of Melody and himself. He hid the notebook in his black messenger bag before Melody edited the profiles even further. It was very cruel of her to include the bit about his fears. Victor shivered and decided to stand up, causing Melody to raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and pointed at the airship's bathroom, walking towards it. He opened the door with a sigh, and reached for the sink's faucet. He turned it slowly, looking at himself in the mirror, thinking: _Same tanned face, same weirdly scared nose._ Victor looked at himself, observing his brand new battle gear. Black hoodie, black pants, black shirt, black gauntlets, he's definitely going to suffer when the days become warmer. He splashed his face with cold water, looking at the mirror once more, making funny faces at himself this time. He closed the faucet, got out of the bathroom and sauntered back to his seat. Melody smiled at him as he picked up her sun hat and ruffled her blonde hair.

"We'll be there in another ten minutes. Try to hold out till then." Melody said in a honey sweet tone. Today, Melody was wearing a pink sundress with flowers plastered about, with an orange sun hat. In Victor's honest opinion, she looked stunning as always.

All Victor did was respond with a groan. He was about to put his headphones on until a news bulletin popped up on the window.

A mug shot of a red headed Caucasian man popped up. The man had a band-aide over his chin, with an evil smirk. A male voice then spoke up "It was reported that a local dust shop was robbed just last night. The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The mug shot of Roman Torchwick was replaced by the emotionless face of a tanned woman with silver hair. She wore a black blazer, and a purple blouse. Her name, Lisa Lavender, was under the shot of her. "Thank you Cyril." Lisa said, in a true to business reporter tone. "In other news, this Saturday, a Faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has disrupted-"

The news broadcast was cut off by the image of a blonde bespectacled woman. She wore a dress that was white at the top; the rest of the dress was black. "Hello and welcome to Beacon." She said in a welcoming tone. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected into this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda Goodwitch gave a small smile before disappearing from the window screen.

_Peace?_ Victor thought as he stood up, almost spitting out vile at the mention of the word. Halfway through the welcoming speech, he noticed that Melody had a wistful look on her face. Victor placed a hand on her shoulder. She responded with a small smile, grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"We'll make our time here count. Everyone is going to be proud of us." She whispered, with her usual honey sweet tone.

Victor returned the smile, and answered with a "Duh."

Their moment was interrupted by a flight attendant that announced their arrival at Beacon. Victor and Melody grabbed their messenger bags, and joined the masses exiting the airship. While basking in the fresh, clean air, a blonde boy bumped into him. The boy was wearing a black and red hoodie with a brown chest piece, shoulder pad, and worn out bracers. The blonde kid picked himself up, mumbling apologies and something about a trashcan. Victor just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Poor kid, huh Melody?" Victor said chuckling. As he turned around, he noticed that his own blonde friend wasn't there. He turned his head around frantically, scanning the sea of people in search of the sundress wearing dame. He was tempted to call out her name, but a knot formed in his throat instead of words. Victor pulled his hood up over his head, signing in surrender. He grumbled as he walked towards what looked to be the main hall of the school.

Melody was absolutely elated. Sure, she got separated from Victor, and had a nagging feeling in the back of her head that he wasn't happy, but she was sure that he'd be okay! All of that aside, she was astounded by the amount of people that were around her. _So many new people to meet, so little time! _She thought, bringing a wide grin to her face. She then proceeded to meet and greet everyone she saw. She received many compliments on her sundress and her hat, brightening up her mood even further. She continued until she stopped in front of what seemed to be the main hall of the school. Giddy with excitement, she went inside, skipping along the way. Once inside, she came to a halt, placing her right hand over her eyes, squinting as she scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of Victor. She spotted a familiar black hoodie in the distanced. Melody had a mischievous smile on her face, and decided to make her move. She slowly inched closer and closer to her prey. She crouched behind the hooded figure, ready to pounce. Melody quickly jumped up and placed her hands over her targets face, whispering "Guess whooooooo?" in her usual sweet tone.

"Johanna, let go of me you pervert! I still have that restraining order against you!" said the figure in a womanly voice.

Melody's cheeks flushed pink, matching the main color of her sundress. She turned the woman around. "I-I'm sorry!" she said, bowing. "I thought that you were someone else!"

The woman looked like she was from the woods, or at least looked like an animal hunter. She had green eyes that felt like an arrow was piercing your heart. Accompanied with that, she had long, light brown hair that was tightly tied in a ponytail. She wore a hoodie that was similar to Victor's, and camouflaged hiking boots. The woman looked at her with a quizzical look. She looked like she was about to get mad, but decided against it. "It's okay, girl. I'm Natasha!" she said, holding out her hand.

Melody immediately smiled, grabbing Natasha's hand and shaking it with glee. "I'm Melody! I'm really sorry about doing that to you! It's that… You and my friend have similar looking hoodies." She said, trying to honey her words as much as she possibly could.

"No problem! Since we're in school, I wouldn't expect anything or anyone to attack me." She said grinning. "Just be sure not to do that on a hunt or on the battlefield, or I might just kill you." Her expression turned dark and unnerving, making the nonexistent hair on the Melody's neck stand up.

"R-right…" She stuttered. "I-I promise not to do that again!" Melody bowed a couple more times, stuttering out more apologies and walked away with a brisk pace. Once she was a comfortable distance away from Natasha's piercing glare, she gave a sigh of relief. _T-that wasn't so bad, right?_ She thought, the voice in her head trembling. _At least I got to meet someone new. I've never met anyone named Natasha before…_ She blew a lock of blonde hair out of her face and stopped walking. She scanned the sea of faces once more, looking for more detail this time than a simple hoodie. She spotted Victor's blank face, causing her to sigh again as she trudged towards her best friend.

Victor turned his head to his right, feeling something tug his sleeve. It was Melody. He gave her a small scowl. "Where've you been?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." She answered with a sigh. Something on the far side of the hall caught their attention. They both turned their heads to watch an argument transpire between two girls.

Once was a short red headed girl. She was wearing what seemed to be a red hooded cape, and a black and red dress with a flowered finish, making it look like a dark colored rose. The other girl had white hair that was tied in a ponytail that was at the side of her head. She had a white with blue tint dress, giving the feeling of a personality that's cold as ice.

Everyone's attention turned to a silver haired bespectacled man. Beside him was Glynda Goodwitch. He wore a green scarf around his neck. On top of the scarf was what seemed to be a broach that was shaped like a compass rose, the center of it contained a small stone. The man had on a black formal jacket, with a black buttoned vest. Under the vest seemed to be a green shirt, matching the color of his pants. He coughed into the microphone, causing any noise that was still buzzing around to halt. "I'll…. Keep this brief." He said, slowly, looking around the crowd. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge – to hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He paused, and watched as students whispered among themselves. The man coughed into the microphone again, prompting the students to calm down. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The man gave a small nod, walking off the stage.

Glynda Goodwitch approached the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She briskly walked off stage.

The whole hall erupted back into their previous conversations, while the sound of people walking towards the exit was added to the fray. Melody and Victor stood in place, waiting for a clear path before even attempting to navigate through the crowd. Victor felt a strong tug on his sleeve, bringing his attention to Melody. She pointed to the door and grabbed his hand. She yelled "Onwards!" as she dragged Victor outside. Victor sighed, letting himself get pulled around with a smile on his face.

After aimlessly walking around and getting lost with Victor, Melody decided it was a good idea to stop at a building that looked like a cafeteria.

"Melody, could you let go of me now?" Victor mumbled.

Melody turned around and noticed that she was holding his hand. She quickly let go of it, her face flushing into a pink color. "L-let's go eat!" she said with a nervous laugh, striking a pose. She quickly walked inside the building, Victor trudging along behind her. Melody scanned the room. The room was filled with grand dining tables. In the back of the room was the actual serving area, students were already queuing for dinner. There was the option of either picking up pre-prepared dishes or picking your own food at the buffet stands. Satisfied with what she saw, Melody was then distracted by a map detailing the building. It seemed that this building had multiple floors, having a floor dedicated for each year. First years had the ground floor, second years the second floor, and so on, until the fifth floor, which was reserved for teachers and honor roll students. Melody began to fantasize what the top floor would be like, hoping that she'll have good enough grades to enter the place. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard Victor call her name. She noticed that he was pointing at the seat in front of him with a scowl on his face. She gave him an apologetic look and walked over and sat down, setting down her bag on the seat next to her.

"I ordered food for the both of us." Victor said in a bland tone. The food that was in front of them looked absolutely delicious, causing Melody's mouth to water a bit. Victor had in front of him a small bowl of purple seedless grapes, a large plate with red beans and rice, and what seemed to be an entire container of fruit punch. Melody chuckled at his food choices that reminded her of a more simple time. In front of her was a salad with all her favorite vegetables. They were arranged to look like a rabbit eating carrots. The lettuce was the ears, tomatoes were the eyes, a large cucumber slice was the head, and baby carrots were obviously the carrots. It was a special touch that Victor always gave to each of her meals. She gave him a very sincere smile before picking up her fork. Both adolescents were enjoying their respective meals until Victor pulled up his hood. Melody gave him a quizzical look, about to ask him what was wrong until someone placed a plate filled with peas and mashed potatoes next to her.

It was a Caucasian blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He wore a black hoodie and a brown chest plate. "Hey sunshine is this seat taken?" he asked while lifting his eyebrows in tandem.

Melody could feel Victor's aura boil in anger of this stranger appearing out of nowhere. Despite this, she tried to play it off. "Go ahead, the seat's not taken." She responded with a chuckle.

The blonde sat down with an extra spring to his step, seeming to be happy that he wasn't batted away. "I'm Jaune Arc, by the way. It's short, sweet, and rolls of the tongue. Or so my mom says…" Jaune said, whispering the last part.

"Hello there Jaune, I'm Melody!" She said with a warm smile. Melody waved a hand towards Victor. "And this is Victor!" All he did was respond with a stiff wave.

Jaune raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned his complete attention to Melody. "Melody, huh? Well, the name explains why your voice is music to my ears." Jaune said, thinking that he had Melody in his snares.

Melody chuckled. "I've heard that one already, you'll have to try harder!" she said, keeping her sweet tone.

Jaune's balloon of confidence seemed to deflate a bit. "O-oh really?" he stuttered out. "Has anyone said that you look and sound like an angel?" his confidence seemed to return a bit.

Melody simply nodded as took a sip from Victor's fruit punch, glancing over to where he was situated. It seemed that Victor was at the point of erupting from his annoyance and suspicion. "Yeah, Victor is a real sweetheart when he wants to be." She grabbed a hold of Victor's hand, his menacing aura disappearing completely. Melody was trying her hardest not to blush.

It seemed that Jaune finally got the hint that he was fighting a hopeless battle. He gave a nervous laugh. "W-well, that's… cute! Ha...ha." he said, poking around the peas that were on his plate. All three of them continued eating, Melody and Victor basically devoured what was on their plates but Jaune just sat there, sulking over his defeat. Melody looked over and tried to stifle a chuckle.

Melody's chuckling and Jaune's brooding were interrupted by the sound of an intercom turning on. The voice that spoke up seemed to belong to Glynda Goodwitch. "Attention, first year students, it is currently 8:30. Curfew will be at nine o' clock sharp due to all of you residing in the ballroom. After nine o' clock, the doors to the ballroom will be locked. Unless you are adept at picking locks or traversing rooftops, I recommend that you be ready for bed before then." After the intercom shut off, chaos erupted in the lunchroom.

"Why is everyone going crazy?" Melody asked over the noise of the other students.

Jaune was clumsily picking up his belongings, turning his head towards Melody. "The… bathrooms and dressing rooms are on the opposite side of the school if you look at it from the ballroom. Not only that, but the shower lines are going to be outrageously long. I'm going to leave now, because otherwise I'll get lost. Goodnight." Jaune nodded at Melody and gave Victor an odd look, shaking his head as he went to go throw away his trash and proceeded to leave the cafeteria.

"Well, that's nice." Melody mumbled, pondering whether or not she should risk waiting in line for a shower. She sighed at the thought.

Victor pulled down his hood. "Don't worry about curfew. I'll keep the door open for you." He said, giving Melody a grin.

Melody looked at him and sighed again. "Thanks… but I guess I'll just shower in the morning." She said with a shrug, tapping her fingers on the lunch table.

"Is something on your mind?" Victor asked, in a worried tone.

Melody looked directly at him with sorrowful eyes. In this moment, the emotional walls that she had put up for all these years were lowered. "Victor… You'd better answer what I'm about to ask truthfully. Do you seriously think that it's still necessary to still be a reserved person? Do you really think that turning away people and new friends will be a good thing in the long run? I mean, I get that you miss everyone, and that you don't want anyone else to get hurt, but stop blaming yourself for what happened in Eden. That wasn't our fault. Do you honestly think that Maria or Teresa or anyone else would want us to act like this? To put up walls and keep everyone out?" Melody felt her voice rise, and tears started to form in her eyes. She braced herself for Victor's angered reaction towards her mentioning Maria. She waited for what felt like hours until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Melody opened her eyes and her face was inches away from Victor's. At this point, she was in tears.

"Look Melody…" Victor whispered. "I've gotten past the point of being unable to open up to new people. I'm at the point where I don't want to, nor do I need to." He sighed, and continued with an even smaller voice. "Even though you're right, that it's not necessary for me to act like that but… the only other person I need is you." He gave Melody a small grin, touching his forehead to hers.

Melody's response was throwing her arms around Victor's neck, choking him in the process. She let any excess tears flow freely now. Victor patted her on the back. They held each other for a good while.

"Go ahead and go take that shower. I promise that I'll open the door for you." Victor said, slowly letting go of Melody.

She nodded and wiped away any leftover tears. She picked up her back, got up and gave Victor one last bear hug before walking out of the door. _I'm glad that he always knows what to say. _A huge smile formed on her lips.

Victor could feel the stares of the other students. Everyone looked in his direction thanks to scene that transpired between him and Melody. He used all of his willpower to not pull up his hood. _Melody is right._ He thought with a sigh. _I… I can't be reserved for the rest of my life. _He picked up both his and Melody's trash, throwing everything away and putting away the plates. Victor walked out the door with his head held high. When he got outside, a cool breeze and moonlight greeted him, bringing a grin to his face. He put his hands in his jacket pockets, deciding to enjoy a moonlit stroll. That was, until he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Victor tried to get up and was about to mumble an apology, but a pair of strong hands pushed him back to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you Goth piece of crap. Wearing a little black is alright, but all over you? Oh wait, the rest is just your skin." A gruff voice said. Victor looked up and saw that it was a Caucasian boy with orange hair, behind him stood three other people, snickering at the situation.

Victor shot the orange haired aggressor an intimidating look. "I'm not Goth My armor is made so that I can move about in the shadows. And my skin isn't black, it's tan." The boy was taken aback by Victor's look. Appeased with the response, Victor got up and walked past the supposed tough guy. Behind him, he heard voices and the sound of weapons being unsheathed. _Screw it._ Victor thought. An enormous shadow appeared behind him and swept the group off their feet. After hearing their muffled yelps, Victor pulled up his hood and walked away with a triumphant smile on his face.

The rest of his lazy stroll went by without a hitch. Finally reaching the ballroom door, he decided to sit at the top of the cement railing. Victor looked around. The ballroom seemed to be a part of a plaza. Directly opposite of where he was situated was a clock tower. Besides that, there were club activity buildings, each adorned with the name of their respect clubs. Victor looked at the clock tower, the time that it displayed was 9:30. _Well, I sure took my sweet time on that stroll._ He thought. Victor sighed as he pulled out a bag of skittles out of a hidden pocket in his jacket. The sound of someone falling and things clashing with the ground abruptly ended his peace. He sighed yet again, cursing himself as he walked over to the source of the noise. Victor noticed a lanky, brown haired boy was on the ground, groaning. Suitcases were strewn about everywhere; some were even on top of the boy. A purple gym bag was beside him as well. "N-need some help?" Victor managed to stutter out, scratching the back of his head.

The boy's eyes flew open. He turned his head towards Victor and sighed. "So it seems that I need some help." He mumbled. The brunette pushed off a red suitcase that was on his chest while Victor pulled another one off of his legs. The boy got up and dusted off his clothes. It seemed that he was wearing a t-shirt of some rock band and blue jeans. "I'm Austin, nice to meet you!" Austin said, extending an open hand.

Victor hesitated for a moment, but he reached forward and shook Austin's hand. "I'm… Victor, nice to meet you too." Victor tried to force a grin.

Austin gave him a skeptical look and chuckled. "Are you in pain or something?" He asked.

Victor let go of his hand. He looked at Austin and said "S-sorry. I'm not that good at getting to know new people. But I sorta promised that I would stop being so introverted."

Austin chuckled again. "Well, it's obvious that you making an effort." He said, trying to pick up his luggage again.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Let me help you with that." He said, forcefully grabbing two suitcases.

Austin mumbled a "Thanks." and readjusted the purple gym bag on his back.

Both boys walked to where Victor was perched a few minutes before Austin appeared. "Well Victor, thank you for helping me but I really should get going now." Austin said, nodding. He placed his luggage down in front of the door, reaching for the door handle. He shook the handle again with a dejected look on his face.

Victor stood there trying his best not to laugh. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you the door's looked." He said, trying to put on an apologetic look.

Austin turned his head around slowly, one of his eyebrows twitching. "You... You're out here because you got locked out, huh" Austin whispered with a tint of annoyance.

When Victor's laughter finally subsided, he spoke up. "Ha… Nah, I'm out here waiting for someone. She went to go get ready for bed." _Damn, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I forgot how nice it felt._ Victor grinned at the thought.

Austin's brow calmed down, his looked of annoyance replaced by a smirk. "Oh a someone? And a female someone to boot! You know, that can be turned into a love story, the introvert waiting for the love of his life on a moonlit night. Perfect!" Austin exclaimed, laughing maniacally and jotted down something on what seemed to be a notepad.

Victor's face burned red when he realized what Austin meant. "I-it isn't like that!" He stammered out.

This time Austin laughed. "Ah, that's what they all say, my friend." Victor rolled his eyes again. "So, what should we talk about while we wait for your lady friend?" Austin said, controlling his laughter at last.

Victor shook his head and shrugged. "I have no idea. I know some jokes, if you're willing to hear them."

Austin shrugged back. "Go ahead."

Victor cleared his throat. "Did you hear about the guy who got his whole left side cut off? He's all right now!"

Austin's expression turned into a serious one. "That was horrible." He said in a bland tone.

"I didn't say I had good jokes, now did I?" Victor said, raising an eyebrow. Both of them chuckled nonetheless.

"Ha, well, crappy jokes aside, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking? Originally I thought you could be from Atlas, but you don't have the accent or the blue armor." Austin queried.

Victor's demeanor changed to pure seriousness. "I… I'm from Eden."

Austin gave him a skeptical look. "Where's that?" He asked.

Victor hesitated a moment before answering. "It's at the western most point of the Remnant."

Austin nodded slowly. "Well, that's cool. I'm from the east. My mom was born there too, but my dad was from the west. They met when there was left over conflict after a battle for monarchy in Vacuo. Ah, another beautiful love story indeed." He said, looking towards the sky. "Ya know my mom was a very beautiful woman. Lethal with a katana, but a beautiful and kind woman nonetheless."

"Was?" Victor asked.

Austin's eyes reflected pain. "She… She died some years ago, because of some foreign disease." His lip quivered a bit. "Originally I planned on being a novelist, but when my mom was on her death bed I promised her that I would take up her garb and become a true samurai. The reason I have so much luggage is because most of this stuff is dedicated to her shrine." He said, gesturing to his multitude of belongings.

It took a few minutes for the multitude of information to sink into Victor's brain. He turned towards Austin with a curious look on his face. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Austin cocked an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "More than anything, it's a sign of trust. Isn't that what new friends share? Trust and crappy jokes?" he said, a toothy grin forming on his face.

Victor took a moment to think about what Austin said before breaking into laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Bros?" Victor said, extending a closed fist.

Austin fist bumped him without hesitation and responded with a "Bros." The both nodded at each other. A moment of silence was shared between the boys.

A few minutes passed and Melody appeared in Victor's line of sight, causing a grin to spread across his face. Melody saw him and gave an awkward smile. "Um… Hey there!" she said, waving at both Victor and Austin.

Austin looked at Victor and mouthed 'Not bad.' This made Victor scowl at him. "Hey Melody. Took you long enough!" Victor said, still grinning.

"Yeah, sorry, there was a pretty long line at the public showers." Melody said. She seemed to be bewildered by the fact that Victor was with a stranger. "Not to be rude or anything, but who is this?" she said, gesturing to Austin.

"Oh, right, Melody this is Austin. Austin, this is Melody!" Victor said.

Austin greeted Melody with a simple "Yo!" and waved.

"Anyways, it's getting pretty late. Just look at the time. It's already ten o' clock." Victor said, jabbing his index finger at the clock tower. Both Melody and Austin nodded. Victor turned towards the door, putting a finger over the keyhole. The moment his thumb made contact, a shadow extended outwards. Shortly after hearing a few clicks, he turned the handle and the door gave way. His small audience gave a round of applause, to which he responded with a bow.

"Well guys, this is where we go separate ways. See you two tomorrow!" Austin waved as he walked away from the duo.

"So." Melody started, as they walked down to the heart of the ballroom. "I see you made a new friend today!" she said, lightly punching Victor on the shoulder.

Victor chuckled. "So it seems. Felt kinda nice to get to know another person."

"All of that aside, where are we going to sleep?" Melody asked, pointing of the multitude of students strewn across the floor in sleeping bags.

Victor shrugged. "Anywhere is good enough for me.!

They managed to decide where to sleep after receiving a single sleeping bag, Melody poked Victor. "I just noticed that you haven't gotten changed. There wasn't a line at the men's shower, you could've gotten ready for bed and be back before I was." She said, pinching Victor's cheek.

"I can go whenever. Plus I wanted to make sure you were ready to sleep beforehand." Victor said, pinching Melody back.

Melody gave him a small smile. "Well, Mister Nice Guy, go ahead and go get changed. I'll be okay here." She said.

Victor gazed into her eyes. "You sure?" he asked. Melody nodded in response. "Well… Goodnight Melody. Sweet dreams. I'll be back before morning." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Victor. Be careful." Melody said, catching him in an embrace before his departure.

Victor smiled as he walked towards the most secluded area in the ballroom. He looked around twice just to be sure he was completely alone. He closed his eyes and planted both feet firmly on the ground. As Victor's breathing became leveled, his body started turning into a dark and thick smoke from his feet upwards. The smoke escaped into the night, going towards its destination with great haste.

Victor slowly regained consciousness. He stretched under the blanket that covered him. Despite knowing that he should be getting ready for today, Victor just wanted to lie down and enjoy the warmth that encased him. His eyelids slowly fluttered open. Victor jumped out of his skin when he saw Melody's face a few inches in front of his own. He examined his surroundings and noticed that it was still dark inside of the ballroom. Victor tried to get up but a strong force held him down. He felt around his waist. It seemed Melody had Victor in an embrace of death. Squirming out of the death hug, Victor jumped to his feet. Thankfully, no one saw the tangled situation he was in.

The rest of his morning held nothing interesting. Victor took care of breakfast and getting dressed in one fell swoop. He loomed over Melody's sleeping form. "Pssst, Melody." He whispered, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her lightly.

"Ugh. Let me sleep another five minutes, daddy." Melody said groggily, turning herself to lay face down.

"Melody." Victor said more firmly.

Melody sighed and sat up. Her long hair was a jumbled messed, tangles were eminent everywhere.

Victor gave her a warm smile. "Time to get ready for today."

Melody held out open arms. "Carry me." She said opening and closing her fists.

Victor shook his head and chuckled. He turned his back to Melody and she hooked her arms around his neck. "Where to first, milady?" he said in a mock English accent.

Melody giggled. "To the dressing room!"

Victor picked up both their bags and trudged along to Melody's destination. They chattered about how they slept and what dreams transpired during their sleep.

Melody jumped off of Victor's back and straightened her nightgown. She skipped into the dressing room.

Victor waited outside patiently, tapping his foot to inaudible music. His moment of peace was interrupted by a short bearded creature. It wore plaid pants, suspenders and a formal white shirt. The small creature held up two slips of paper in its hand. Victor raised an eyebrow and grabbed both slips. "Thanks?" he said. The creature bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Victor jumped back in surprised. He shook the curiousness away from his mind and read the contents of the slips of paper. One read 'Victor Fuentes Locker 571. Your heavy luggage has been placed inside of the locker.' The other paper said the same thing, except it had Melody's named and the number '648'. Victor kept looking at the number '571' as if it were symbolic. _**(A/N: Brownie points to whoever gets the reference of those numbers!)**_ He spotted Melody walking out of the dressing room. She wore a white chest piece with golden shoulder guards and leather boots. A cape flowed in the light wind behind her. Melody's hair wasn't in tangles anymore. It looked like smooth, golden silk. Victor stared at her, mouth left ajar. His stare caused Melody to blush.

"Um… Victor? Is there something on my face? Did I forget to put something on?" Melody said in a flustered tone.

Victor gave her a warm smile, closing his mouth. "Nothing's wrong. You just… look so beautiful." He said with a bewildered expression on his face.

Melody's face practically turned into a tomato. She grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around her finger. "T-thank you." She managed to stutter out.

They made their way to the locker room area of the school after a silent walk. Victor handed Melody her piece of paper. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that a small bearded thing gave this to me when you were getting changed."

The duo parted ways to look for their respective lockers. When Victor came across his little storage space, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He gave a sigh of relief upon seeing his most valuable items still intact. His twin single edged swords, Maria and Teresa were still in their dark leather sheaths. The sheaths were in tatters due to old age. Even Victor's extra change of clothes were in a neat pile at the bottom. Victor grabbed the hilts of both blades and strapped them to his back.

He turned around and caught a glimpse of Melody carrying a silver shield on her back. "You look more confident with Maria and Teresa on your back again." She said softly. Victor nodded slowly, acknowledging that she had a point. He did feel confident once again.

Their attention was caught by the sound of an intercom switching on. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Said the voice of Glynda Goodwitch.

Melody and Victor both smirked and raced to the cliff.

Victor, Melody, Jaune, Austin and many other students were perched upon the cliffs that loomed over an enormous forest. Everyone stood on what seemed to be launching pads. Victor was situated next to a short red headed girl and a well-endowed blonde. Jaune was situated two panels away from Victor, but he had no idea where Melody and Austin were. Both Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were in front of the line of students, observing them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teams… today."

Victor's jaw dropped and the red headed girl beside him groaned. It hadn't occurred to him that there would be teams at this school! _Maybe I can get on a two man team with Melody. Or even go solo. _He thought desperately.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is at your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." Ozpin said, gazing at the students with a look of amusement. "Everyone will be given a strip of paper that will dictate what trials or rewards your will find during your journey." Glynda Goodwitch walked around and handed each student a slip of paper.

Victor examined the slip in his hand. It was completely blank from top to bottom, front to back. He paid no mind to it and placed it in his pocket.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next for years."

"See? I told you!" said a bouncy orange haired girl.

Ozpin spoke up again. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." Victor heard Jaune laugh nervously. "You will be monitored and graded throughout the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said, slightly smirking.

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?" he said.

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin said, completely ignoring Jaune's existence.

Everyone except Jaune struck a pose, ready for eminent launch. Victor placed his left foot forward and grasped the hilt of Maria on his back.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune insisted. "I've um… got a question." One by one, students were launched towards the forest. "So, uh, you're dropping us off or something, right?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said bluntly, another student being launched.

"Oh, uh, I see… So, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune said persistently.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin responded.

Victor heard the hum of mechanisms in the panel under him whir to life, in the next second he was in the air. He had one mission on mind: Finding Melody. Victor heard Jaune screaming somewhere behind him. _Well, looks like someone had a rough launch. _Victor thought.

Victor was closing in on a clearing. He squinted his eyes and prepared for landing. At contact with the ground, he rolled forward so that his legs wouldn't sustain any damage. Victor got up and stretched, scanning his immediate area. The trees around him towered about any normal living being. He strengthened his resolve and exited the clearing. The noise of something breaking through the canopy caught his attention, making him pause. Victor turned back around and a blur of black and red crashed into him abruptly, hitting his head against the trunk of a tree.

Darkness enveloped Victor's sight, and soon after lost consciousness.

_Well, that was a thing. I want you all to know that it has been years since I've written anything, so please understand if some parts are nothing but shoddy craftsmanship. I will try to update around every 14__th__ and/or 28__th__ of each month. No promises though, because I won't be out of school for about another month! If you got to this part, thank you very much for your attention! Reviews are greatly appreciated, seeing as it will assist me in making this OC fic a million times better._

_~Zoro_


End file.
